


Celebrations

by alafaye



Series: Halloween Celebration 2012 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little get together at the Manor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trick or Treat 2012 at the LJ community rarepair_shorts. Prompts were: 1. Skiving Snackboxes 2. Warm mead 3. Malfoy Manor.
> 
> Also written for cotton candy bingo at DW. Prompt was "desert".

"No, the mead goes here!" Draco growled at the house elf. Cithy had been about to put it by the deserts, but the mead was supposed to be eaten with the main meal. 

Cithy put the tray on the right table and bowed low. She left for the kitchen with a soft pop and Draco turned to consult his check list. "Mead, yes. Roasts, yes. Vegetables, yes. Cranberries and apples, yes. Cider, yes. Bonfires--"

He looked over his shoulder where George's brothers, Bill and Charlie, were helpfully setting the bonfires. Draco nodded. "Check. Rooms, hm. Lil!"

Lil, the elf in charge of house accomodations, appeared at his elbow. "Master called?"

"Are the rooms ready for guests unable to go home tonight?" he asked. "Are your girls ready to show guests to a room?"

"Yes, sir," Lil said. "And Mim said that your delivery has arrived and been placed in your room."

Draco smirked and crossed the last item off his list. "Very good. Take this back to the house. Guests should be arriving soon--if any of them get lost, show them to the back here. Make sure everyone understands."

"Yes, sir," Lil said with another bow. A pop and Draco was alone.

He did a final visual sweep of the grounds and nodded, satisfied. 

~~~

"Hey, love," George said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco hummed and leaned back. "You're late."

"Sorry," George muttered. "Had a bit of business to see to."

Draco tensed in George's arms. "Business? Is the store--"

"No, nothing like that," George said. "Private business."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he turned to face his lover. "What did you do?"

George smirked and looked to their right. Draco caught sight of Theodore Nott being sick. "You didn't--"

George held up a box of Skiving Snackboxes. "He's the one that deserted his job, not me."

"What?"

"Went out for lunch yesterday and never came back. Didn't even show up today."

"But--"

"And when I saw him here, he acted like nothing happened."

Draco considered that and decided that a little puking was nothing. Draco smirked and pulled George away from the sight. "Sorry I recommended him."

"Not your fault," George said. "One doesn't know a person's character until it's tested. Now come on--it's Halloween and it looks like your dad is going to be a bit too busy with Harry to notice anything we're doing."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Deserting his own birthday party."

"It's his birthday?"

Draco found a very handy tree. "I thought you were going to distract me?"

"Oh, I plan to. I plan to."


End file.
